bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiiro Dainichi
Aiiro Dainichi (lit. Indigo Great Sun) is the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division under Captain Nendo Katachi. She has a close bond with her Captain and strives to oneday proceed him. Appearance Aiiro is a young looking girl with short magenta hair with teal colored eyes. She wears a sleevless hakama with black shorts. Over her right leg, what seems like half of a hoyri hangs like a cape. She has long black knee high socks with strap sandals that reach her ankle. She wears a large red obi. Personality Aiiro is quite an ambitous girl. She has a stern persona and has set dreams. She has a passion for her Captain and would give her life for him. She sees him as an idol and would always stick by him. She has a boyish nature and on more than on occasion has hit her subordinates for being pervs. Abilities Kido Practioner- She has shown some skill in Kido and can use it with skill and can use them in conjunction with each other. She has also shown to mold and create new Kido with the mixture of others. Shunpo User- She has little skill with Shunpo and can use it midly. Usually she can keep up with her Squad but easily tires out. Zanjutsu Expert- She is skilled with fighting with her Zanpakuto and can easily dispatch and Arrancar with her talent. She was offered a Seat as 11th Division Lieutenant but turned it down. Enhnaced Reiatsu- Her Reiatsu is incredibly abnormal and reaches to that of a Captain's level. It is often noted by her enemies and allies. Zanpakuto Her Zanpakuto is called Tsuinkiba (lit. Twin Fang). It is sealed as a simple kodachi with a ciruclar guard and black handle. The release phrase is Katsu (lit. Rip). Shikai- In Shikai, Tsuinkiba becomes a long dual bladed katana. Both blades sit atop a square black guard. The handle is magenta like her hair and is wrapped in a magneta string that hangs loosley of the handle. She has mastered 3 abilities with her Shikai. Shikai Abilities Yajuu Hitonomi (lit. Beast Bite)- Aiiro will spin her blade in her hand, chaning the position of the blade to a downward position. She will flash step above the target and place both hands on the butt of the handle. She will then push her hands forward, launching the blade into the target. Dyuaru Kizu (lit. Dual Cut)- Aiiro will jump forward and slice down on her target. She will then continue to uppercut the target with her blade. In hindsight, 4 slashes are dealt to the target instead of two as the name implies. Kemono Sukuro-ru (lit. Beast Scroll)- Aiiro will bite her thumb or rub a wound and use the blood to inscribe an animals name on the blade. The blade will give her an ability based on the animals name. *'Tiger' (Tora)- Aiiro will gain enhanced speed and relexes being able to manuver quicker in battle. *'Monkey' (Saru)- Aiiro will gain enhanced strength and power when it comes to striking with her blade. Bankai- Not yet revealed/''Not yet achieved'' Triva * Her relationship with Nendo is similar to that of Momo Hinamori's connection with Aizen Category:Characters